We Got Married
by Diana-san
Summary: Just what every birthday girl wants right? "Happy birthday dear. Here's your new husband."


**We Got Married  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** "Happy birthday dear. Here's your new husband."

**Author's Note: **So this was just a little sideline story that came into my head one day. I just wanted to post it up for fun.

* * *

**How her life got turned upside down because she decided to answered her phone for once**

My life was just like any ordinary person's. I get up, I go to work, I come home, and I go to sleep. Of course, lunch and dinner are included there somewhere in between. My life wasn't exactly the best yet it wasn't the worst. I was smacked right dab in the middle between the poor and the rich. I had a steady job as a waitress at a local diner and earned enough money for rent and food. My life was going pretty well actually and I couldn't be more happier.

But of course, that couldn't last long. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling this story. It all started with a single phone call from my mother. She was just checking in with me and doing the usual motherly advice talk about how I needed to find a boyfriend and give her a grandson to hold before she died of old age. I tuned her out for the most part seeing as she did call me at five in the morning when most normal people would be sleeping right then. I must have dozed off because I didn't notice that she decided to make plans to have lunch with me in the afternoon. That got my attention. I sat up from my bed and blinked in the darkness.

"Mom, did I hear you correctly? Did you say you wanted to take me out to lunch?"

"Of course, honey," was the reply I received from the other end of the phone.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Judging from her tone of voice, she was arguably very chipper and sincere about this. Especially for someone calling at five in the morning.

But my mother? She wants to do lunch? Impossible.

From what I gathered in my whole twenty years of living, my mother had never wanted to go anywhere to eat. Not for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and certainly not for anything else in between. You can say my mother was one of those uptight people who didn't like to spend extra money to eat someplace else when you could be eating in the comforts of your own home.

Plainly said, my mother just didn't like spending more money than she has to. And with restaurants, well, don't get me started on my mother and her speeches about paying a 15 to 20 percent tip every time you sit down to eat anywhere.

I personally disagree with her. After all, I am a waitress and I very much appreciate those nice little tips that customers leave me. But who am I to argue with my mother? Like her, I inherited her stubbornness. So I guess this brings me back to my mother deciding to invite me out to lunch. A bit suspicious you would think right?

Ever since I had moved out of home to live on my own, she had never bothered to invite me out to lunch. From the time I went off to college until now, I could count about two years of non-invites. It would always be "Come back home and we'll eat a nice meal. I made you your favorite chicken pot pie." And I don't even like chicken pot pie. Especially since it was the store bought kind that you could just pop into a microwave and heat it up. But that's beside the point. Anyways, so back to the invite to lunch.

At that time, I didn't question it. No, what hit me back then was that that very day she called, it was my birthday.

My mother told me to dress nicely and even wear a little make up to show off that "beautiful face of yours". To me, this might have just been my mother finally coming out of her shell and deciding to spend a little extra money on her only daughter. Because it wasn't just my birthday. It was my twenty-first birthday. That is even an extra important occasion because that's when I am finally an adult. I can now legally do things. Not that I would. But just knowing I can makes me feel a little happy.

So, I accepted my mother's invitation. And thinking nothing more on the subject, we said our good byes and I hung up before returning to gain back what hours of sleep I can possibly get.

When I finally woke up the second time around, the clock screamed out to me that it was near nine. I promptly threw the clock out the window. It looked like I'll be needing a new clock for my birthday this time around.

But grudgingly, I sat up in bed with a zombie look on my face. My mother had told me that the restaurant reservations were for noon on the dot. She had emphasized the "on the dot" part as if I was going to be late. Never had I been late before except maybe that one time when there was a horrible traffic hold up because some lady decided she lost her cat somewhere on the street and then went searching for it on foot. But other than that, I always arrive early or promptly on time.

So I got out of bed and forced myself to look in the bathroom mirror. I half screamed at the sight. I was a complete mess and my hair was just about sticking up in every direction it can possibly go. I quickly ran my fingers through it to flatten out that mess and hopefully regain some dignity in my "rolling out of bed" look. Imagine if I had a husband if that was imaginable. I wouldn't be able to face him ever again if I looked like this. But that couldn't happen seeing as I'm currently very, very single.

Giving up on the hair, I decided to just take a nice long shower and get my hair wet enough to comb through. It worked and I felt refreshed and rejuvenated. I smiled as I wiped the condensation away from the mirror and stared back at my reflection. My pink tresses curled slightly from the wet moisture in the air as they slipped past my shoulders and stopped just before my chest level. My green eyes showed no hints of being wakened up at five in the morning and I checked to see if there were any bags under my eyes. There wasn't. I sighed, please that I was presentable to the living world. I quickly went out of my bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, as I made my way to my closet. I grimaced as I saw what contents I had in there.

"Jeans, jeans, jeans….and more jeans," I noted. Geez. Was there _**anything **_in my closet that wasn't jeans? And then I saw it. My prom dress. "Well, I definitely can't wear that to anyplace anymore," I muttered. I was just about to give up when I saw it again.

This time it wasn't a prom dress. Behind the stunning blue evening gown that I wore to my senior prom was a spaghetti-strapped spring print dress. It was not too elegant that I couldn't wear it to a casual luncheon but it was not too simple that it wouldn't fall under "nicely dressed". It was just perfect. I remembered wearing it during one of those college parties thrown during spring break. I had went shopping and found the dress on sale and bought it without thinking about it twice. The dress had a beautiful design of pink and yellow blossoms down at the bottom and up at the top. A light pink sash was surrounded around the waistline as the dress came down to below the knees. I sighed happily and hugged it. It was a relief to not have to go any farther down my small cramped closet to look for an alternative outfit.

I tried it on and was relieved again the second time that it fitted still. I knew all the sit-ups I did were useful for something. I sat down on a chair and opened up my box of make up. It was even messier than my closet. I poked around the box hoping to find something that wasn't expired or in a gothic color. The one thing that could be deemed useable was a lip gloss from last month which I got during a birthday party for the girl I was babysitting that week. _I really need to get out more…_

After ten minutes of gazing at the mirror, I was ready. Hair in place, lips glossed up, dress still fits and this is all for just my mother? I got up and slung my purse over my shoulder. _Yes, I really to get a life…maybe a boyfriend also. _

For once, life decided to listen to me. Instead of a boyfriend, life decided to hand me my very own husband. One who I have never met in my entire life. Oh boy. Welcome to my world.

My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story.


End file.
